


Fly

by MusicInfinityLove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Karasuno, Nationals, Seijoh - Freeform, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicInfinityLove/pseuds/MusicInfinityLove
Summary: short little thing I wrote based around the Karasuno team , hope you like it !





	Fly

The whistle blew.

His feet landed on the floor.

Behind him, three of his team-mates had collided.

The noise dimmed.

His heart raced.

And it sank it.

Seijoh were jumping.

The crowd of green cheering. 

The world faded away.

Despair ripped him.

Through all of them.

He had been flying.

But now he was being buried alive.

Each breath was suffocating.

Glancing around ,he could see.

Every single crow on the court was defeated.

Broken.

But one by one ,

Slowly but surely ,

They stood up.

And that was the beginning of a legacy.

A legacy that fuel their resilience. 

A legacy that saw them improve tremendously.

A legacy that ultimately won them a National title.

This is the Karasuno Volleyball team.

Fear them.

For they sprouted from the concrete. 

They proved losing doesn't make you weak.

But most importantly, 

They found other ways to fly. 


End file.
